Mistress Spencer
The Mistress is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She is the Heel persona of Miss Spencer and fights under the moniker of "The Dominatrix". Her Japanese voice actress is Satsuki Yukino. She was dubbed by Rachel Walzer in the first game, with Karen Strassman voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 The Mistress is unlocked in the first game after completing Miss Spencer's storymode, or through the vow system. In the second game, she's unlocked after Miss Spencer looses her champion's title to a player-controlled character. Background "I used to think that any student could be saved... ...during a match, I committed an offense. Oh, the thrill when I saw my opponent's frightened visage. ...I discovered the true me. If students will not listen to words, I will make them listen with my whip!" '-The Mistress' This new persona emerged as Miss Spencer grew to enjoy the sight of fear in her opponents as she inflicted in pain upon them in the ring. With this sudden realization, The Mistress emerged - a hedonist and a sadist, bent on inflicting pain on others for her own amusement. Now dressed as a dominatrix, The Mistress intends to make the other fighters submit to her! Even when Becky tries to reason with her and reminds her that she was the one who helped her, The Mistress replies "...I like this new lifestyle." She then threatens Becky, saying "I must oversee your discipline." Becky runs away, seeming cutting all ties with her former teacher... In the first game, there is nothing to imply that Anesthesia was involved in the creation of this Heel persona, since The Mistress has no other appearances beyond her story. Despite this, she still has the Demonic Tattoo on her in both games. In the second game, the portrayal of The Mistress is more as a just a character that Spencer is playing in the ring. In the second game, The Mistress teams up with the hedonistic Sista A, and the two form The Vanity Twins to compete in the newly formed Tag-Team Division. Personality The Mistress is very much a stereotypical dominatrix in every sense of the term. Her appearance is both highly-sexualized and menacing, she carries around a Riding Crop, is followed around by a mute slave/manservant (Sebastian), and makes a point of beating him whenever the mood strikes her. Despite the nature of her character, she actually presents herself in a fairly over the top and even cartoonish manner. Wither this is intentional or not is unknown. Regardless, she seems to take the persona seriously. During her interview, she says that her favorite words are "domination and submission." She then goes on to say she enjoys "making smart-mouthed girls kneel down before (her)."''http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html Unlike the almost paternal concern that Miss Spencer had for Becky Welsh/Candy Cane, The Mistress clearly seems to harbor far more sinister intentions for the girl (regardless of her moral alignment). Later in the interview, when asked about who she would most like to meet, The Mistress ominously replies: ''"Ms. Welsh. She deserves a good whipping."''http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html She even seems to enjoy the fact that Becky now seems to be scared of/disgusted with her. In the second game, she ends up getting along very well with Sista A. The hedonistic lifestyles of the two women are so in sync that they end up forming their own Tag Team. Appearance The Mistress keeps her blond hair pulled back just as she did in her previous persona. She wears subtle makeup and no longer bothers with glasses. In their place, she wears a red eye-patch over her right eye. The image featured on the eye-patch bears a strong resemblance to the Playboy "Rabbit" emblem, but with crossed bones beneath it - similar to the "Jolly Roger" image seen on the flags of pirate ships. She wears an ornate silver and black choker, and a pair of long black gloves with white fur cuffs on the ends that stop midway up her biceps. She wears a bright rust red corset (with black traps and white ruffles along the bottom edges) cinched up in the front with dark black lace. The cups are covered in a shiny silver material with an almost scaly texture, also with black lining. She wears a thong-like garment made of the same silver material as the corset. Her Demonic Tattoo is visible on her backside. She wears spiked-heeled boots (black covering the front and the feet, and a darker rust red in the back) that stop just below her knees. She wears knee pads (with silver lining and studs) with the same rabbit symbol on them as the one on her eye-patch. A pair of fishnet stockings come from out of her boots all the way up to the top of her thighs. The tops of the stockings are covered in intricate white ruffles, and are connected to the bottom of the corset with black garter-straps. Once The Mistress has won enough matches and become popular enough to achieve Super Star status, she unlocks strange new them and outfit- becoming "The Bride of Insanity". Almost the entire outfit is a bridal white color- save for her new "upgraded" black and white eye patch, complete with pears lining the edge. While making her way down the walkway during her intro, she wears a decorative jeweled tiara, with a long diaphanous veil attached to it that flows down the back to form her bridal train. (She discards the tiara and veil, between scenes, before the start of the match). The Mistress now has a white choker with a red heart-shaped locket and two rows of pearls. She also wears long sheer white gloves that cover the lower half of her hands. She's dressed in an even more complex and revealing white one-piece bustier. Long sheer white stockings are attached to it by garter-straps, and she wears a pair of high-heeled white boots that are open in the middle. When taking part in matches at the beach, such as Queen's Matches, the Mistress wears a shiny black swimsuit comprised of two interconnected parts. Interestingly, while Benikage removes her mask for such fights, The Mistress continues wearing her eye-patch. In fact, she never takes off, regardless of what outfit she happens to be wearing. She also wears a pair of sandals as well. The actual swimsuit itself is one of the more unusual ones. It's made up of two pieces, but is worn more or less like a one-piece swimsuit. The top piece, which ties in the front with straps behind the back and neck, looks normal. Except that two wider straps come down in the front (on either side) and are attached to small metal hoops that the straps of the bottom run through. The bottom piece also looks normal, except that the the "X" intersection of the straps in the front and the two straps are on the sides to link the front and back of it together. Fighting Style As with Spencer, The Mistress is skilled at reversing attacks and performing suplexes, allowing her to easily build up the Humiliation levels of her opponents. She's less skilled at striking and has limited reach, so she has to be close to her opponent to be most effective. The Mistress is well suited to PH Matches, where she can fill the guage pretty fast (especially if she uses her weapon). Because of her skill stet, she's not well suited to Street Fights. In stadard matches, she's at a dissadvantage against quick and agile characters with long reaches (like Reiko or Benikage). It's best to avoid letting the matches draw out too long, to avoid succumbing to the effects of accumilated damage. Because of this, it's wise to build up her stats so that she might stand a better chance in head-on brawls. Killer Move *'Rose Hip:' A power throw that utilizes Mistress Spencer's strength. She stands behind her opponent and hooks both their arms. Mistress Spencer then places their head next to the opponent's back and turns 180° while twisting one of her opponent's arms over both of their heads. With Mistress Spencer now in front of hero pponent and still hooking the opponent's arms, she drops to her kness, driving the opponent down face-first into the mat. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Mistress Spencer's opponent is on their feet. **This is a modified version of the ''Killswitch, popularized by former WWE superstar, Christian. Lethal Move(s) *'Embarrasser:' A move that utilizes Mistress Spencer's Dominatrix personality with her skills as a wrestler. First, she wraps her right arm around her opponent's back and cups their chin with her left, seemingly going for a kiss. But when her opponent lets their guard down, she unleashes a huge slap to the face and finishes the move with hip throw. **Only Mistress Spencer can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Mistress Spencer must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. *'Marriage Driver:' A power throw that utilizes Mistress Spencer's strength. She puts her arms underneath the opponent's arms and grabs their legs by the knees. Mistress Spencer then stands up, lifting the opponent until they are upside down. Finally, she drops to a sitting position with the opponent's head between their thighs, driving their head into the mat. **Only SS Mistress Spencer can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Mistress Spencer must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. **This is also called the Package Piledriver, used commonly by Kevin Steen. * Riding Crop: An illegal move that utilizes Mistress Spencer's dirty tactics and personality as a Dominatrix. The Mistress first lashes her opponent with the Riding Crop across their body. She hits them a second time, causing them to fall on all fours. Mistress Spencer then lifts her opponent's chin with her foot, seemingly mocking them. Finally, she extended her leg and pushes her opponent back on the mat. ** This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. ** In addition, Mistress Spencer must be holding her Riding Crop to execute this move. ** With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs. Humiliation Move *'Reverse Teacher Lock:' A hold that utilizes Mistress Spencer's submission abilities. With her opponent on their stomach, Mistress Spencer grabs her opponent's right arm and places it on top of their back. She stacks the right arm with their right leg. Mistress Spencer then puts her opponent's left arm on top of the right leg. She then and immobilizes the other limbs by placing her opponent's left leg on top of the rest. Next, she turns her opponent over so that they are on their knees with all four of their limbs trapped underneath. Mistress Spencer finishes the move by placing a foot down on her opponent's stomach and poses to the crowd, humiliating her opponent into submission. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *The Mistress' intro theme ("Whip Me Hard") was composed, arranged, and performed by prolific Japanese musician & DJ Sota Fujimurihttp://vjarmy.com/wiki/index.php/Sota_Fujimori. This was on of the three pieces Fujimuri created, the others two pieces being ''The Cutter" for Dr. Cutter and "Mech Mother" for Lady X. *The Mistress is one of only two characters in Rumble Roses XX that has a playable follower: her mute slave Sebastian. The other is the Black Belt Demon's pet bear, HARU-chan. References Category:Heels Category:Characters